


It Was Not A Secret

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2016 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like they were keeping their relationship a secret, they had just never felt the need to come out and say - in no uncertain terms - that they were, in fact, all three of them together. Apparently that is news to the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Not A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Could you do a 5+1 of the pack finding out about stetopher? 5 times the pack found out and one time they were really couply and fluffy together that you wouldnt doubt they were together xxx

**_{One}_ **

Liam ran out of the Hale house and hopped into his new car. It was a beat up used civic but it was his and he finally had the freedom that comes with owning a car.

It was a pack night but of course no one had thought to restock on soft drinks and Liam volunteered to run out and get some. Of course his enthusiasm had _nothing_ to do with the fact that he looked for any excuse to drive his new car, none whatsoever.

He grinned to himself as he hopped into his car and turned it on, the purr of the engine giving a thrill racing through his bones. He was just pulling out of his spot when he noticed Stiles’ jeep coming up the driveway.

As seemed the norm lately Stiles was late but what was surprising was who was in the jeep with him.

Chris sat in the passenger seat and seated behind him was Peter. 

Liam idled, almost struck dumb at the sight of the three older men laughing as Stiles parked the jeep. It was no secret that the three were more cantankerous towards each other than anything else and yet looking at them, Liam would have said they were good friends if he did not know them.

Peter seemed to have his head propped on Chris’ shoulder over the seat and if Liam squinted he could almost swear that Peter’s lips were pressed into the side of the hunter’s neck. 

Stiles opening his door startled Liam along with it seemed Chris and Peter. He watched as the older werewolf scoffed and practically threw himself out of the jeep before loping off into the forest.

Chris stepped out of the jeep, all calm and controlled, while Stiles hands fidgeted with the keys. They were both looking off to the spot where Peter had disappeared.

Liam blinked and it was as if the world righted itself again. Chris nodded at Stiles with a tight smile and waved at Liam before heading into the house. Stiles jumped around and grinned goofily at Liam before tripping his way after Chris.

As Liam reversed and drove away from the house he could almost convince himself that the happiness he had seen between the three was all a trick of the light.

* * *

_**{Two}** _

It was not often that Lydia took advantage of the lunch break she was entitled to and went out, but it was such a nice day out that she could not resist. She grabbed up her purse and walked with a purposeful step out of her building, not allowing anyone to stop her.

It was a Thursday and she knew that meant that Stiles had the afternoon off so he would be her lunch companion. Decision made, she pulled out her phone and sent off a quick text to Stiles.

< **You and me, lunch at Dimitri’s at 1pm.** >

She pulled out her shades and headed towards Dimitri’s. It was a nice Italian restaurant that was only a five minute walk away from her office. It was always busy around lunchtime and if she wanted to get a seat she could not wait until she had Stiles’ affirmative. 

She had just been seated in a quaint little booth when her phone pinged.

< _Sorry, can’t._ >

Lydia stared at her phone, rereading Stiles’ response three times as her ire grew. His response deserved a call in response.

The phone rang twice before Stiles answered but Lydia interrupted him before he had a chance to speak. “What do you mean, you _can’t_?”

“I mean I’m busy, Lyds, and cannot make lunch with you. Rain check?” 

Lydia pulled her phone away from her ear and glared. The server came up to the table and Lydia ordered a water before putting the phone back to her ear.

“ _Hey! Pe-stop!_ ” 

Lydia held her breath as she listened intently to the goings-on on Stiles’ end of the phone. The words were muffled but she could distinctly make out two other voices besides Stiles.

“ _Little red, you going to help me catch the wolf?_ ”

Lydia frowned.

“Are you roleplaying kinky sex while on the phone with me?” She asked in disbelief.

Stiles laughed loudly into the receiver before Lydia heard shushing.

“Well you’re the one who called me after I told you I couldn’t do lunch.” Stiles reminded her. Lydia huffed.

“Fine, go enjoy your kinky sex. I expect a blow by blow later.” Lydia made sure to put in just as she heard a particularly loud moan. She hung up before Stiles could respond.

She had no problem eating by herself but Stiles so owed her.

* * *

**_{Three}_ **

It had been quite some time that Melissa had had to treat one of the pack members at the hospital so it was quite a shock when Chris and Peter stumbled through the doors of the ER with Stiles supported between the two of them.

“Bring him over here and sit him down.” She took control of the situation.

Stiles had a cut on his forehead and it was bleeding profusely but as head wounds had a tendency to do that she was not too worried. 

“Tell me what happened.” She said and immediately held up her hand as all three men started speaking at once. “Stiles?”

Stiles smiled at her and shrugged. “I tripped on my shoelace and fell forward. I just happened to fall headfirst into Peter’s glass coffee table.”

Melissa looked to Chris and Peter for confirmation and they both nodded at her. Humming to herself, she left the three men and went to grab up some gauze and a stitching set.

When she came back it was to find Chris and Peter arguing while Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes at the two of them. She surveyed the three of them for only a moment before sweeping back into the room.

“You two, out.” She pointed at Chris and Peter before pointing to the waiting room.

“No-”

“But-”

She glared them into silence and watched as they reluctantly left. With a sigh she turned back to Stiles who smiled at her in thanks.

“So, what was all that about?” She asked as she pulled up a stool and set about cleaning Stiles’ wound.

It was a shallow cut, as she had assumed, and would only need a few stitches.

“Chris was angry that Peter has not yet sold his glass coffee table.” Stiles started to explain. “It’s not the first time I’ve cut myself on it so it’s already caused stress between those two over whether or not he should keep it.”

“Let me guess, Peter is arguing that you’re an adult and he should not have to get rid of his table because you’re a klutz?” Melissa asked.

Stiles laughed. “Yeah, pretty much. But I think Peter’s angry at himself so he’s just feeling backed up against the wall and defensive even though he probably thinks Chris is right.”

Melissa gave Stiles a little bit of a numbing shot before she went to work on giving Stiles his stitches.

“Peter’s probably going to get rid of the table now even though it’s his favourite.” Stiles sighed, going to shake his head but Melissa’s quick movements stopped his head. “They just get so ridiculous when I get hurt.”

Stiles lapsed into silence as Melissa finished off the last stitch.

“There, you’re all set.”

She helped Stiles up and led him to the waiting room where Chris and Peter were now subdued, waiting quietly for Stiles to emerge. They both jumped to their feet as Stiles walked out and crowded him, fussing.

Stiles threw a wave over his shoulder at her as the two older men ushered him away. Chris mouthed ‘thank you’ at her and she smiled at the concern still present on his face.

It only occurred to her later to wonder what Stiles was doing with Chris and Peter in the first place but then an emergency came in and she forgot all about it.

* * *

**_{Four}_ **

It was not often that Jordan was tasked with doing the grocery shopping for him and Derek but as the wolf was now training to become a police officer that left little extra time for him. Not that Jordan minded shopping, it gave him the opportunity to pick up a few of his favourite sweets.

He was just heading down the pasta aisle when he literally walked into Stiles.

“Woah there.” Jordan said as he thew up his hands to prevent Stiles falling backwards.

“Thanks dude, could only imagine the mess all this would have made if I’d dropped it.” Stiles winked up at him.

Jordan peered at the basket Stiles had in his hand which held what looked like the ingredients for spaghetti.

“It’s not a pack night, is it?” Jordan could not help but ask as he surveyed the amount of food Stiles had.

“Uh, no, why?” Stiles asked, glancing at his basket.

“You just have enough food there to feed a mini army.” Jordan observed. “Or a wolf.” He winked at Stiles.

Except he was not expecting Stiles to flush in response to his little quip. 

“ _Are_ you cooking for a wolf, Stiles?”

Stiles smirked and raised a brow at Jordan. “Yup, you know, cooking for the men in my life.”

“Men? As in plural?” Jordan grinned.

“Yes. One knows how to handle a gun and the other one is furry and can howl at the moon.”

Jordan rolled his eyes as he finally clued in to what Stiles was saying. “You’re such an idiot. Make sure you tell your dad hi and give Sirius a belly rub for me!”

When Stiles had moved out of the house the Sheriff had adopted an old stray from the pound to keep him company. Of course Stiles had had to go name the dog Sirius but the name just seemed to stick.

“No-” Stiles started to say but Jordan’s emergency line started ringing and he had to jet.

“Bye Stiles!” Jordan called over his shoulder as he handed his basket to the nearest grocery store clerk to put away as he ran to his car. 

* * *

_**{Five}** _

Normally Scott could count on Stiles to provide him with the best cuddles ever when he was stressed. Stiles’ scent was soothing to Scott’s wolf and he was used to the arms of his best friend providing comfort.

This time, however, when he stumbled into Stiles’ apartment he could barely make out his best friends scent. There were two other strong scents overlaying Stiles’ and while his wolf recognized the scents as pack, Scott could not distinguish them.

“Scotty?” Stiles called out from the vicinity of his bedroom.

“Yeah dude, it’s me.” Scott wondered who else Stiles could be expecting.

“Cool, cool.” Stiles said as he strolled down the hallway. “So dude, I know we said we were going to have a cuddle fest but I think we should go see a movie and we can cuddle there, plus we would have the benefit of access to movie theatre popcorn.”

Scott frowned. “You know I wanted some time with just the two of us.”

“I know, I know, but we can still be just the two of us, you know, surrounded by a movie theatre full of people.” Stiles tried to smile winningly at Scott as he grabbed his jacket and pushed Scott back towards the door.

“But, why can’t we just stay here?” Scott asked, trying really hard to keep the whine out of his voice.

He pulled out the puppy dog eyes and turned them on Stiles, knowing they were his best friends weakness.

“Oh no, I am immune to that look.” Stiles wagged a finger at Scott.

Scott gaped. Stiles had never said no to his puppy dog eyes before.

“Oh yes, I’ve finally become immune. I’ve had a lot of practice over the last year.”

“Huh?” Scott thought back over the last year and he could not remember doing anything different that would have made Stiles immune.

“Come on, we’ll go to the theatre that has the arm rests the pull up so you can snuggle right in.” Stiles said as he pushed Scott out the door and towards the elevator.

Scott sighed knowing that there was nothing he could to dissuade Stiles. The elevator doors were just closing when Scott thought he caught sight of Peter and Chris walking down the hallway but the doors closed and he could not be sure he had not imagined them.

“Was that-”

“So we’re going to see Deadpool.” Stiles cut in on top of him and Scott’s melancholy disappeared in the face of his excitement.

Deadpool and cuddles? He could handle that, even if it meant going to the theatre instead of being able to relax on Stiles’ couch with takeout. He would just have to make sure to question Stiles’ weird behaviour later.

* * *

**_{+One}_ **

“Okay, seriously, why are we springing this intervention?” Kira asked, exasperation clear in her voice.

“Because,” Scott started, dragging her along in one hand and Lydia along in the other. “We have not seen Stiles in 3 days and I’m _worried_.”

“Scott, seriously, you get to be a little creepy when it comes to Stiles.” Liam complained from behind everyone.

“Yeah, besides Chris said that Stiles just has the flu. I, for one, do not want to be exposed to that.” Lydia glared at Scott, trying to yank her arm away from his grip.

“Okay, okay, say he has the flu,” Scott paused.

“And?” The rest of the pack asked, rolling their eyes at Scott’s display of dramatics.

“And why are we leaving that to Chris to tell us? Why does Chris know before us?” Scott asked, eyes wide as he tried to display his concern to the pack.

“Scott, they’re friends. They hang out all the time. You’re just jealous because your best friend is hanging out with someone other than you.” Kira tried to break the news gently to Scott.

“No, I’m not!” Scott denied. “When did they even become friends? And Peter too?”

They made it to Stiles’ apartment door and Scott pulled out the emergency key that Stiles had given him, for you know, emergencies. Scott decided this was an emergency.

He unlocked the door, ignoring the sighs and groans he could hear from everyone, and pushed his way into the apartment. 

He paused in shock at the sight that greeted him. Apparently Stiles was over the flu.

“Okay, so they’re more than friends. At least now you can stop worrying about Chris, and apparently Peter, stealing away your best friend.” Kira sniggered as she watched Stiles groan from his position squeezed in between Peter and Chris on his couch.

The groaning had not only been coming from those gathered out in the hallway.

“Yes, it’s clear they don’t want to be his best friend. They just want to be _in_ him.” Lydia smirked as she grabbed Kira’s hand and the two headed out.

“Stiles?” Scott asked, dumbfounded.

“Wha?” Stiles pulled himself away from where he had been attacking Chris’ neck and turned to look at the rest of the pack gathered in his hallway.

“You’re…” Scott did not even know how to finish that sentence.

“Dude, we’ve been dating for almost a year now.” Stiles laughed at the shock clear on Scott’s face.

“I didn’t know that!” Scott denied fiercely. 

Stiles shook his head in sympathy at Scott. “You did know, you just refused to see what was in front of your eyes. Everyone did. Though I believe Lydia knew, she just wanted to see the shock on all your faces.”

That made Chris and Peter burst out laughing and Scott growled in annoyance before storming out of the apartment. The rest of the pack followed him, whispering about how they could sneak away when their Alpha was not paying attention.

Scott rolled his eyes and shooed them away. It was not their fault that he was in denial over his best friends relationship. Stiles had been right, of course, but no way was Scott going to admit to that.

He snorted as he heard Stiles squeal from inside the apartment and made a hasty escape so he would not be scarred for life hearing his best friend have sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- M


End file.
